This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art. Pre-crash and post-crash vehicle drive record data, generally known as drive record data, may be recorded by an event data recorder (EDR). Such drive record data is often used to reconstruct the scene of an accident, such as an accident involving one or more vehicles. Data stored in an EDR may be used as evidence in a court of law or may be inquired by an insurance company to compile crash or event data. Thus, the public availability of the drive record data is one of many important functions of an EDR. If it were possible to alter the drive record data recorded in an EDR easily, the reliability of the drive record data may be compromised. Thus, ensuring the integrity of data within an event data recorder may be important to various entities.